Rivals
Rivals are key elements in Yandere Simulator. They are the most important students to eliminate, since they will have a crush on Senpai. If the rival is not eliminated, they will confess their love to Senpai at the end of the week, and Yandere-chan will be left heartbroken. There are no actual rivals in the debug build, so there's no way to win yet. All rivals will have a second crush other than Senpai so that you can matchmake each and every single rival instead of killing them. The rivals will never know you exist or that they have competition for Senpai https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632238944713764864 Potential Rivals The first rival will be Osana Najimi.'https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/600402753773527040 Her AI, however, is incomplete, this may be the reason why she is outlined red if you use the yandere vision, but this has not been proven yet. Currently she cannot be interacted with yet. Because of this, the player cannot beat the game, and you will always lose on Friday at 6:00 PM due to Osana confessing her love to Senpai. She is Senpai's childhood friend and keeps denying she has a crush on him. 'Kokona Haruka is the current test rival. '''Although she might not be an actual rival in the final game, she's being used as a test subject. As it's shown, she has a crush on Senpai, and so, we must eliminate her - however, eliminating her won't do anything, since the player will still lose at the end of the week. When sent a picture of her face to Info-chan, it shows that she doesn't have a crush on Senpai, which might mean she's not going to be an actual rival. Potential rivals will be outlined in red. There are many ways to kill Kokona (Because she is a testing rival) The final rival is rumored to be a yandere. Not much is known about her, but she will be the most challenging rival. Since she will most likely be similar to Yandere-chan, she might try to kill Yandere-chan before the end of the tenth week. '''The Nurse is a planned rival later in the game. The Nurse Rival's character trait is unintentional sexual innuendo. Her AI is also incomplete but she is highlighted in red if you use Yandere-Vision. As of now, you can steal her syringe and tranquilizer to Kidnap students. '''A teacher is also a planned rival later in the game. '''The Teacher Rival's trait is intentional sexual innuendo. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630436760971972608 Trivia * There is an old page that tells all of the 10 rivals. The information is near the bottom of the page. This may be outdated though.https://archive.moe/v/thread/283464565/ * The confrontation with the final rival can be gone through a peaceful way, a violent way, and more!https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/612724270695780352 * Certain rivals may be capable of self-defense, but not the first rival since she's a tutorial. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614347904770138112 * Rivals won't be in the school before their week comes. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/603236186245632000 * All rivals with models shown (temporary and non-temporary) have their hair up. Osana Najimi and Kokona Haruka have their hair in pigtails and the nurse has her hair in a ponytail. *Yandere Dev has stated that you must stalk rivals to learn their strengths and weaknesses.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630236706302615552 *Each rival will have a short cut scene that shows how they met Senpai and why they are attracted to them. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630236202365419521 *Only two rivals will directly combat Yandere-chan. https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632238993745182725 *YandereDev realesed a parody of a popular Christmas song in December 26, 2014 which cointained two possible Rival names: Miyuki-chan and Sadako-chan.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2014/12/26/merry-christmas/ **The dev later revealed that he only used those names because he thought they were common, generic Japanese names.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614617131322224640 **The dev also revealed he'd have names that reference who the character is, an example being Senpai's childhood friend being named Osana Najimi because the word Osananajimi means Childhood friend.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623596053367894016 Gallery RivalSilhouette3.png|Potential rivals RivalSilhouette2.png RivalSillhouette1.png|Possible another rival? Category:Characters Category:Interactable Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Akademi High Students Category:Rivals